To See You Smile
by nekomiao
Summary: An attempt at a special moment between Tamaki and Haruhi.


Monotonous pencil scratching could be heard from the back room of the third music room late one Monday afternoon. A pause came once in a while but surely the writing continued not long after. Haruhi sighed as she sat, staring at the page after page of writing she had spend the last few hours composing. Assignment after assignment...how did those rich bastards find so much free time to have fun?

At the cost of having another five hundred designations added to her already large target, Haruhi had shown up that day in her daggy clothes, scraggly hair and nerdy glasses...late, so that they couldn't force her to change. It was worth it, however. The girl had found herself beginning to fall behind in class and this was the perfect opportunity to catch up. With all the recent fun she had been having, she had lost sight of her educational goals.

Wait...fun?

She frowned, scratching at the side of her head for a moment. Since when did this start becoming fun? She must be losing her mind, surely. A soft sigh emitted itself from the slender girl as she finished her essay with a flourish. Never again will she procrastinate, losing her scholarship would mean losing everything.

Everything?

The girl paused again and shook her head. She really was losing her mind. She stood and stretched. A joyful groan passing her lips. It felt great to get out of that chair for a moment, although now what was she going to do?

She couldn't just walk out of the room now, the afternoon tea her only just begun in the music room. Of all days for the club to have such an event, really! Haruhi flopped back down into her seat.

"What am I doing?" She stared upwards at the ceiling as the words slipped past her lips. If she had just ignored Tamaki, then her debt would be repayed by now. If she had just...her gaze fell. It was true, lately she had been getting distracted, losing some of her girls and gaining additions to her target for situations that could have been easily avoided.

The girl sunk into her seat. No way was this going to mean what she was beginning to think it would mean. Eyes squeezed shut and the confused mind desperately reached for something sane to think about.

"I would travel to the ends of the world to make you happy, princess." The words wafted in from the main room, interminglin with her thoughts. A sparkly image of a blonde boy filtered into her mind, sparkles adorning his body as roses seemed to bloom around him. The embarrassment at having such a stupid thought wasn't shy to reveal itself on her features.

Damn that Tamaki! Rich carefree bastard.

"Ah! She's blushing" A familiar voice jeered into the room.

"Then why don't we do _that?"_ A similar sounding voice corroborated as identical twins entered the room, cheshire grins plastered over both faces.

A few moments later, Haruhi found herself dressed in an Ouran high school dress, a long black wig slapped over her head and swept up in a dazzling stylish do. The twins watched on in excited triumph at the make up and presentation. Then before Haruhi could protest or even question what was going on, she was pushed out and into the world.

"Lord, your gest of honour!" One of the boys called out towards the back that was facing them whilst the brother held out an arm in a gallant male escort fashion. Caught in the sudden monet and off guard, Haruhi unknowlingy took the arm presented to her and allowed herself to be guided until she found herself sitting beside Tamaki.

She blinked.

...what?

"My princess! I wou-" Tamaki abruptly paused mid sentence as she realized who was seated by him. This was not the girl that the twins had mentioned. He paused to stare at the image in front of him before grasphing her tightly. "YOU MAKE YOUR FATHER PROUD!" He hollared happily to the room.

A rough push was the reponse for the enthusiastic gensure however. "I'm not your daughter!" The quiet exclamation and a soft jump as she realized that others in the room would be privy to the situation which had just occured. Eyes peared around the room only to notice that everyone had somehow vanished in the past few minutes. The room was empty save for the two stuck in this embarrassing situation.

When did everybody leave?

Tamaki sat back, leaning into the seat. "They told me a princess had booked out afternoon tea with me. I assumed..." He trailed off before realizing that there _was_ a princess here for him to please. Instinctively, he began his usual routine. "You are as beautiful as the sparkling night sky..." The soft words melted through the air towards the girl before him.

They were met with a cold response. Abruptly, Haruhi stood and dusted off the uniform. "No, thanks." She muttered curtly as she rose to leave.

"Huh?" The blonde's eyes widened in confusion. _This_ had certainly never happened before.

"I said, no thanks. I'm not interested in your artistic spouting." Harurhi felt herself simmering but not quite sure as to why. Those twins and their strange plans, what were they expecting to happen anyway. It wasn't like Haruhi was int--...it wasn't like Tamaki could do anything but treat girls in that eccentric way he does anyway. Damn Tamaki for being an idiot. "I have homework to do."

A hand reached out, roughly grabbing the girl before she could move another step away. "Don't go." The words filtered towards her, and she responded with a confused expression.

"Eh?"

"Please...stay with me for a moment?" Suddenly it seemed the atmosphere was the polar opposite of what it was before. Tamaki pulled gently on the girl's wrist and she allowed herself to sit. Just what is he going to pull now? She watched him with a quiet gaze.

Tamaki leaned in gently, his breathing quiet as a strawberry blush bloomed over his face. "I like you..." Soft words muttered into the air before lips met just for a moment before Tamaki retreated quickly. His first, her second but hopefully leading to more in the future, the boy turned away and tried to hide his embarrassment at such a moment. With other girls he could deal so easily...but Haruhi...

"I like you...too." The soft, gentle muttered response. She bit her lower lip as she responded so.

A pause played between them and the room seemed to go quiet for a moment. Not a nervous silence however...a comfort grew between the two as Haruhi nervously allowed herself to shuffle a little closer to him and attempt to see the expression on his face.

His sudden movement startled her. Roughly arms flung around her slender body once more, an exclamation quickly coming to his lips. "LET'S HAVE SOME DADDY DAUGHTER TIME!" He yelled out to break the nervous tension which ran through his body from being so serious. Harurhi's frown returned and she pushed him off her body, moving quickly away from the boy and standing on the opposite side of the room, back facing him.

An expression, akin to one who had just seen his entire family decapitated flitted over Tamaki's face as he dropped to the ground, hugging his knees. A black aura filtered around his little niche as he continued to just crouch in the position.

"LORD YOU WRECKED IT!" A voice called out as a sea of bodies tumbled back into the room from the door which had been ajar the entire time.

"And we had it planned out so nicely too." The other whined and the other boys quickly dusted themselves off, composing themselves in the doorway. They all moved to crowd around Tamaki, poking at him and jeering at the loss of such a situation, whilst the boy continued to crouch.

Whilst the commotion continued, nobody saw Kyoya break away from the group and stand next to Haruhi, an amused expression whilst watching the boys crowd around the depressed king.

"This is going to add to your total." He whispered quietly to her. "We lost an afternoon for this..." The voice conveyed amusement, toying with the girl that stood beside him. He knew...at this point in time...doubling or even tripling her total would change nothing. Right beside him, a soft smile toyed at Haruhi's lips.


End file.
